Genderswap
by Ritzelminesterra
Summary: Yuuno got hit by a truck in an accident. Yuuno got turn into a girl. Yuuno GO period? Nanofate in the eyes of a Ferret Girl!    OOC ness.
1. Prolougue

**Author notes: Well since this is the first time I posted a fic, so please bear with my grammar mistakes and all. All I wrote are merely stories which rooted from my imagination, therefore I say sorry if I offend anyone.**

** Note: I do not own MGLN. Enjoy!**

'My name is Yuuno Scrya, I'm in my first year of high school and as you like to know I'm a 'guy'. Well used to be…'

"Alright that was probably the worst introduction ever Yuuno!" Hayate said to me. "I mean you are suppose write a diary not some kind of whacko Journal" She grasp for air " You got to have the 'Moe Factor'! The 'Moe Factor'! " She told me while groping her not so big size breast.

Why am I stuck with her today… I'm supposed to have a day off FROM school arghh!

"Huh? What's with your face, it looks like you just missed some sort of bus that you've been waiting for a few hours"

"Worse than that Hayate, Worst." I told her with an annoying sound in my tone.

"What could probably be worse than that?" Hayate told me with a innocent face. It looks like she doesn't realise.

"WELL for starters I'm having my period, second you suddenly come barging into my house and force me to write a GIRLISH diary, third I …." Which started was an outburst of energy I lose it halfway through when I started to feel nauseous and almost puke on my laptop.

"Wow you have it bad eh?" Hayate said while rubbing my back.

"It's the side effect of the gene transfer. The doctor came by a while ago and told me that the first few will be more pain full than normal girls".

"I guess It's bad then."

Yeah I had it bad, worse than you can ever imagine. Remind me not to ever underestimate the pain of having your period. For you guys out there asking what in the world have I done to deserve being a girl is something that I can never forget.

Now that I mention it I still remember that day clearly, I saw Fate and Nanoha at the park doing their own personal/love interest and went I running across the street just to call them. Why? Well I have my own reasons, Ok I had a crush on Nanoha, I was just stopping those two from going on each other In such a public place…

I got hit by a truck and most of my body was smash to pieces, So I had to use gene transfer to Hyper boost my regrowth rate and it made me turn into **girl.** So yeah, this is my life.

'NanoFate-Chans should be coming back soon with those painkillers Ferret Girl ~"

"Stop calling me that!"

Prologue end

A/N: So how was my prologue Hope you guys like it. Read and Review please, tell me where I go wrong and all.

Hopefully Chapter 1 will be coming soon….


	2. What Really Happen

**Author Notes: Thank you to my Reviewers or should I say my only Reviewer, but it doesn't matter cause I know there are people reading this that are scare to leave a review T_T. Anyways ****all I wrote are merely stories which rooted from my imagination, therefore I say sorry if I offend anyone.**

**Note (why must I put this can someone explain to me?): I do not own MGLN. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: What really happen.**

Ring Ring ~, Ring Ring ~, the sound of the built in alarm clock of my phone was so loud that it is able to wake up a whole neighbourhood, but of course it was an exaggeration. I drag my hand out to reach my phone. Tried, I ended up falling down my bed which is in fact more effective than the alarm. How funny.

It was the end of the first term with summer holidays starting today. 7.15 am, one would wonder why am I up this early on the first day of summer vacation. Well the reason is because I have to pay a visit to my lawyer to discuss about my inheritance from my now deceased parents.

Me, Nanoha, Fate and Hayate are best friends since childhood years, Unlike Nanoha and Fate which was adopted to their own respective adopt parents, I was left to fend by my own. Not like it was forced or anything, it's just that to inherit what my parents left me I would have to live and feed on my own. But if I am to say, Hayate was the worst to be hit of all the four of us. Her parents died and she lost control of her legs. Her cousins were hit by the same thing. Parents died and left there, it was then the cousins decided to live together and sold off their properties to move into Hayate's house to take care of her. She eventually got back her legs. I don't know whether it was a good thing or not cause she visits us more often than ever after that, but I guess she is just glad she got them back and we are just glad we were there for her.

Talking about visiting houses, I often spend time going to Nanoha's house to have dinner with the Takamachi family, do homework and other stuffs that they do, but sometimes Fate will always beat me to Nanoha's house. Man they get along each other so well it's as if they have telepathy or something. Hope they don't cause the moment they look at each other they would go smiling and blushing.

After I took my bath and done all the morning chores that I don't need to explain, I look at myself in the mirror. I saw a male figure with a long blonde hair tied in a ponytail, I was wearing casual clothing. That's me Yuuno Scrya alright! Just as I was going to walk out the door I saw a note pasted on the front door.

'Help Chrono buy 'How To Deal With a Sister''

I sighed and tried to recall what he told me that day. Hey! I may be a child prodigy but I can forget stuffs too you know!

"Hey Yuuno, are you free anytime soon?"

"Well yeah, why?"

"Can you help me buy a book?"

He told me about the title and where to buy it.

"Why? Are you having trouble with Fate?" I asked him.

"Not really, It's just that I wanted to buy this book for a long time now and I can't really ask her to buy this" he told me. Well, it would not be a long time if you knew how to properly handle your sister. She could be a Bi you know.

'Maybe I should check out the bookstore after I meet my lawyer', and out I went to the streets. It wasn't very hot in the morning today, so I decided to take a scenic route to my destination. I walked by the park to the bridge and enjoy the scenery there…. Huh? I walked by the bridge to the park and looked at the scenery again. I shrugged it off and walked by the park to the bridge. I walked by the bridge to the park again in despair to confirm what I just shrugged.

'Wh-what?' I saw Nanoha and Fate by the fountain. What in the world are they doing there so early in the morning!

"Uh, Fate-chan are you sure Yuuno won't be angry at us for not asking him out with us?" Nanoha spoke while looking at the interesting? ground. And of course I won't be angry! I will be furious!

"Don't worry about it Nanoha. Yuuno said he got some meeting with his lawyer and won't be free this morning." Fate told Nanoha with a smile. Wh-what? So that's why you ask me about my plans today! Devious! Not fair!

"I see... Anyway thanks for coming today, I'm having a hard time doing morning jogs alone." Nanoha told Fate. "When Yuuno told me how he keeps in shape by going for jogs in the morning and all, I wanted to have a try. It's a good thing you are here Fate or else I could have never had done real jogs!" A soft smile was on her face. I never really knew you went for jogs Fate, It was the least I expected from you. Dammit! I shouldn't underestimate your cunning ways!

"Really, its nothing! So uh, lets do cooling downs." She stammered while blushing like a tomato.

"O-okay" Nanoha Blush too.

They went and do the usual cool down routines which started with them breathing in and out. But who cares about what action they do, so i will just skip to the part when Nanoha tripped over while relaxing her legs and fall onto Fate body by body, hugging in such ways that people will think that they are having intercourse was, how to say, erotic. The worst part is that they just stayed in that position for like minutes! Suddenly, Nanoha closed her eyes and started moving her mouth closer to Fate mou- OH MY GOD THEY ARE GONNA KISS!

As fast as lightning(exaggeration) I swoop my legs and leaped a thousand miles(exaggeration) across the street to the park calling out their names with all my energy from my lungs(exaggeration) to stop them!

But it never happened, which is why it's an exaggeration. I got hit by a moving truck on the street and got sma- Why am I thinking about this? I should be dying! On a pool of blood I saw Nanoha and Fate finally turn around to see me dyin-…..

* * *

><p>I woke up only to find myself in deep pain. I couldn't feel my legs -no, more than that I can't feel anything! I thought I saw my elbow on that shelf there...what happen?<p>

"Yuuno Scrya, son of a famous architect, child prodigy, and the heir to many journal and artefacts of lost time." I saw a woman spoke out. On the tag she wore was a name I can't see because of my blurred vision. She was saying some things about some sort of prototype gene transfer. I was in great pain and I couldn't hear her out properly.

"So do you understand? If you go for this you m..ht live but if you don't… Who knows how long can you stay in stasis mode with you… ith the possibility of the gene t...sfer you have a choice… I just need a nod Scrya, a nod will do" her words was like a interrupted radio broadcast, I can't comprehend what she told me at all. Even with all the hard time I'm having dealing with the pain and the blurred visions that are starting to fade out, I did it. I nodded.

"I hope you won't be mad at me for doing this, there is no other way to keep you alive except this. Look at the bright side you will be the first." She told me. And immediately, I felt sleepy and was sent to the dream world.

Now that I think of it I should have listen her out properly before I made that nod.

* * *

><p>I woke up again to see myself on a bed, probably in the hospital. I saw Hayate sleeping on the table next to my bed and also Nanoha resting on Fate's shoulder. I look at them and a warm feeling came into me. I guess I was hit by an accident or something and they were all worried about me. I always wanted to feel what it is like to be a girl when I was young. I never really understood them at times cause of our genders. Who knew that wish could came true...<p>

**Chp1: What really happen. End**

**A/N: Well guys I hope y'all like it. Read and review please. I need to fix my English!**

**Hopefully Chapter 2 will be coming soon…**

**Edit: Did some reediting, fixed some words and put many mistakes to death**


	3. Everyone's Personalities

**Author notes: Well first, maybe I should explain what is going on in this fic. Well to be honest this story has 3 different plots that needs to go together or else this story won't work, 1 is how Yuuno deals with his/her gender change, 2 is how he/she handle Nanoha and Fate being Lovey Dovey,3 (anymore and I will spoil the story).**

**Well for all of you (2 actually) who is wondering what's the main pairing in this Fic, don't worry its NanoFate alright, It's just that I find it hard to write NanoFate moments in Yuuno's point of view and besides since this story is revolved around Yuuno I can't put Yuuno and Nanoha and Yuuno and Fate in the pairings, while Nanoha and Fate just sound wrong cause its revolve around Yuuno...**

**Well toss that aside her I bring to you Chp 2:**

**Notes: (really, why must I put this?): I do not own MGLN. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: Everyone's Personalities. **

Nanoha was crying, outside the intensive ward, waiting for the green light to turn on. She was shocked to see one of her best friends dying while Fate was beside her comforting Nanoha. After the accident, Yuuno or what is left of him was sent to the Mid-Childa General Hospital

"Wi-will Yuuno be alright?" Nanoha spoke. "What if Yuuno dies?" she sobbed.

"Everything will be fine Nanoha" Fate told her with care to not hurt her already fragile feelings. "Yuuno is a tough gu-"was what she said before tears started dropping down her own eyes. Unlike Nanoha, whose tears was loud and obvious, Fate's tears is more silent and more discreet. Yuuno was her best friend too, even if they did have some bitter moments together.

Fate remembers a lullaby that she uses to comfort Nanoha at times like this, for some reason, at times the lullaby calms her down too. She grasped for air and

"Fate, the cool and collected," Fate started the lullaby. Nanoha started to calmed down, and with a smile Fate continued to hum the lullaby.

"Nanoha the kind and the big cry baby" Nanoha continued the lullaby and giggled with it.

"Hayate the Hyper and outgoing but scary when serious" Fate continued and they both giggled together but stopped when they realise what's next.

"Yu-Yuuno the…" Nanoha tried to continue it but realized that she can't, until Fate decided to finish it for her

"Yuuno the Idiot Ferret boy who care for us too much…" the lullaby ended with both of them unable to continue it, but still Nanoha managed to calm down.

"Fate, thank you for being here with me, I don't know what would I do without you."

"Where else I would be except here you cry baby." Fate pulled a soft smile to her.

"Mou, Fate-chan!" Nanoha puffed her cheeks. They both stood there looking at each other smilling.

"Oi guys!" A certain brunette came in running. She is wearing her holiday outfit she sew herself.

"Hayate! What are you doing here? You are supposed to be having a holiday."

"I came here as soon as I heard the news." Hayate stopped in front of them. "How is he? What happened? I heard he was hit by a truck!"

"We don't know much yet, He is still inside." Fate responded. "Where are the others?" Fate asked when she realized that none of her cousins were there.

"I came here alone, it costs too much for us to just cancel the plans so I'm the only one here." She told them while sitting down at the bench next to Nanoha. "Besides, I haven't told them about this yet, I rushed right here when I heard a phone call from Momoko-chan."

"Nanoha's mom huh? I guess she would be the first to know about it since Yuuno does not have any guardians." Fate told her.

The three of them stood there on the chair in silence, waiting for the doctor to come out and say Yuuno was okay, they hope that is.

"It's funny when you think about it" Hayate broke the silence. "It used to be me in that room, back then I was quite the troublemaker for you guys" Fate and Nanoha nodded "And Yuuno would always pay the bills, not to mention that he would actually sleep here at the hospital." Hayate continued.

"He kept on saying that there is no one at that house waiting for him, but we all know he's just too worried about us" Nanoha added, Fate giggled.

"I still remember the time when we were bullied by boys at the playground when we were just kids" Fate started talking "They were all like, we broke their castle!" Hayate shouted out.

"Then Yuuno threw a rock at them, and shouted "I was the one who broke your castle, Why? Scared to fight a real guy?" and ran off" Nanoha spoke while covering her mouth to control her laughter.

"In the end he got hit pretty badly by those guys huh?" Hayate spoke.

"Really? I heard he won against those guys, five guys I think?" Fate replied

"Wow, I never knew" Nanoha spoke, clearly calm down to her old usual self.

"Yeah, I ended up going for kendo classes after that, to learn how to fight those types of people" Fate said "I just can't stand it when Yuuno got hit and he just smile and goof off like nothing happen"

"He's always like that from the beginning," Hayate told them "I bet one hundred per cent he will act like nothing happen and boast "I'm a rich guy!" Hayate spoke while Imitating Yuuno.

They all laugh until the nurse came and told them to keep quiet.

"Will he... really be alright? Fate, Hayate?" Nanoha had that worried look on her again.

"I promise you nothing will happen to him Nanoha" Fate told her, but she herself looked uncertain.

"I guess we would just have to trust him" Hayate told with a serious look.

The silence continued till Hayate broke it again.

"Am I really that scary when I'm serious?" Hayate looked at them with a smirk.

"He He…" Fate and Nanoha felt a chill up their spines.

When it comes to comforting people, Hayate was always the best out of the four.

* * *

><p>I woke up to saw the girls by my side sleeping, and I felt a warm feeling by my chest, that is until I saw how cute was Fate and Nanoha when they were sleeping like that- Wait, cute? Since when I said things like that? I guess I ran into a poll or anything and hit my head too hard.<p>

"Ah, water, I need wat-" huh? Is there somebody there? "uh, is there somebody there?" ? I quickly rose up from the bed and touched my throat.

"Ah,ah,aaa" OH MY GOD, WHAT HAPPENED TO MY VOICE?

Did I hit my throat instead of my head? I sounded like a girl, a cute one at that. Then, I realized I had 'extra weight' on my chest. Why does it feels so heavy? I take up my hand and reach out for them, and what I felt was !

"AHHHHHH!" I shouted like a girl, scream but still like a girl.

"Hueah!" "What, what what!" "I'm sorry!, I'm sorry!" The girls shrieked, anyone would after being woke up like that. Hayate was sleeping on the desk with her arms folded to cover her face and was like 'Hueah!' And stood up immediately after she heard me screamed, you can see her face was red because of the sudden rush of blood. Nanoha on the other hand was sleeping on Fate's shoulder and shouted like she heard a gunshot and hugged Fate with her eyes close. Fate's one was rather late than the other two though, probably she didn't heard my scream, but when Nanoha hugged her so tight her eyes split open like someone who has been stabbed in the back and was like 'I'm sorry!' Who and why were you apologizing anyway?

"Ah, it's just you Yuuno…" Hayate said while rubbing her eyes.

"What do you mean it's just me!" Man I really sounded like a girl, "If this is another one of your tricks? It's not funny at all!" I tried to sound serious but all I got are high pitched voices, Dammit! Did she put gas in my mouth when I was sleeping?

"Heh, welcome back Yuuno." Hayate gave off a soft smile and look at me with an innocent face. She really did! She put gas into my mouth! What is it, Helium? Nitrogen?

"What's with the welcome back! You put fake bre***t onto my chess and injected me with gas!" Whatever she did, it really is super effective. I was almost fooled.

"Yuuno? Yuuno! You woke up!" Nanoha finally opened her eyes and looked at me, but,

"Nanoha, you can let go of me now, it's hard to breathe…" Fate told Nanoha. Her face clearly look like she was out of breath, how tight did Nanoha hugged her?

"I don't know what are you on about Yuuno but it's so early in the morning, give me some more sleep..." Hayate spoke out, looking at Fate grasping for air.

"I'm sorry Fate, I was so scared when I heard someone scream" Nanoha told her while Fate just signaled her that it was okay. But I of course was more concerned about Hayate and her tricks.

"Don't act like you don't know anything Hayate! Now get this thing off me it hurts when I pull it off!"

"I… don't think I can pull 'it' out" Hayate told me with a strange look with in her eyes while, mumbling about something big and being jealous of it.

"Not this again, come on you two! Knock some sense into her, it's no joking matter for me you know!"

"Um… I think she's right about the 'can't pull it out' thing" Fate told me. Not you too Fate! Back me up a bit at least! Seeing me like this Nanoha took out her mini makeup kit from her pocket and opened it. Inside it was a mirror in which she passed it to me.

"What's this? Another joke? I can't believe you guys would actually do this to me…" I sighed.

"Just look at it Yuuno" Nanoha urged me.

"Yeah-yeah, oh look it's the handsome guy with pen marking on hi-", words could not describe what I felt, although it just did. What I saw in the mirror was a girl, a pretty looking one, Hayate tricks have just been upgraded to master level- no, with this kind of work its God level.

"Hayate I'm impressed, where did you learn how to do this kind of makeup"

"It's not… makeup" Hayate told me.

"I see, I guess makeup can't do this kind of effects." I touch my face to confirm that there was no makeup at all. "Must be some sort of expensive face changer technology, I thought they won't be on sale for at least a couple of more years"

"Yuuno… are you fine?" Nanoha looked at me with a worried face.

"He, he, if I did not know you better Hayate, I could have think that I was turn into a girl." I spoke out. "I guess you can put and do all sort of things to me. But I know that there one part where you can't change at-"

With much force, Hayate closed her eyes and pulled out the sheets and opened up my legs.

"What are you doing hentai!" I quickly take my hand and cover 'it' up. "huh?" is it? No it can't be haha. I tried touching 'it', but all I can feel is a 'straight line'.

"Yuuno…, you got change into a girl and it's not a trick so uh, congratulations?" Fate told me clearly blushing and her face looking away from me, Nanoha and Hayate too.

"Con-con-congratulations?" I stammered through that. " Hahaha nice joke guys!" I told them before going back to the dream world.

"Oh Yuuno fainted" Hayare looked at Yuuno with amusement written all over her face.

"In the end, he just can't accept reality huh?" Fate told back

"Hm,hm!" Nanoha nodded.

The day when everything, I mean EVERTHING changed is the day where I would presumed was rather a nice day! It has nice weather too…

**Chapter 2: Everyone's Personalities. END**

**A/N: Well I hope you guys like it! Read and review please, any Pm or anything will do, CAUSE I REALLY NEED TO Fix my English. Another one I would like to add is that I am updating this fic too fast and often and have to do reediting so many times cause of mistakes so I guess I will start to update slower to make sure everything is done before posting it.**

**Hopefully Chapter 3 will be coming soon…**

**Edit: Still more typos and mistakes dead...**


	4. People who cares

**Author Notes: All I wrote are merely stories which rooted from my imagination, therefore I say sorry beforehand if I offend anyone. I Thank My friend Freine for giving me an idea for this chapter! Thank the support you guys are giving me too!**

**Notes: (Still no response on why must I put this…): I do own MGLN. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3:People who cares.**

'Congratulations, you are the first who have undergone experiment for the new prototype gene transfer project. This project aims at saving lives of people that have no chance of living through normal methods, just like in your case, the gene transfer project changes your genes and gives a hyper recovery effect that is able to regenerate bones and body parts at speeds faster than any other recovery methods .'

After waking up from a nightmare and found out that I was change into a girl, I got comforted by my three best (Not helping) friends and fainted. I woke up again later that night to saw that my friends was missing, probably gone back home. Well for my now weakened soul, I saw ten pages of documents on the desk that further weakened my soul.

'This project haven't been tested yet and we are currently in testing phase, the effects of this Gene Transfer Project is currently unknown, but we guarantee you that this will not affect your emotions, personality, intelligence, talents, and also body characteristics.'

What you mean does not affect my body! I GOT TURN INTO A GIRL! And not to mention I start to find things cute…

'As you are the first and have to deal with various side effects, the whole experiment is paid for and the recurring treatment will be mention through a doctor that we assign to observe and record the results from this current experiment'

Oh, so now I'm some sort of genie pig that you guys must 'observe', and what of that doctor? Does this means that she will live with me? Would the doctor be a guy or a girl? Why am I even thinking about this? I should probably send out a suit against these guys for turning me into a girl for no apparent reason.

"Hah, at least it's free of charge" I said as I put the stack of documents back where I first found it. I rested on my bed for a while and looked at my 'new' body. Honestly, being a guy at heart, I don't feel agitated at all looking at 'it'. It should be around C size, not so heavy and not so light. I heard that people get back aches for it being a D size, wonder if it's the same with Nanoha? Now that I think about it, Hayate used to be so angry when Fate said she have back problems, Kendo classes are sure tough.

Tick, tick, tick, tick…

Ahhhhh, it's so quiet that my ears hurt, and I need to go to a restroom. With that I got up from my bed and went for the door. On the way to the door I saw a full scaled mirror and I saw a girl, It was me of course, if I haven't been through what I've been I would say that the figure in front of me was quite the beauty. At least they did a good job at turning me into a great girl, it's just that right now, I'm wearing a hospital gown which was revealing and sexy but I'm not feeling excited at all, It feels 'normal' which is wrong cause I used to be a guy.

I decided to not think about it right now and went outside. I went to the counter on the ground floor and asked for the location of the restrooms from the nurses. At the same time, the nurses there were looking at me with such face and kept on asking "Will you be alright alone?" "Are you sure that you don't need help?" "I can follow you if you want okay?"

What gives? They're all acting as if I'm not supposed to be walking around freely. With a quick response I said "I'm alright" and started walking to the restrooms. On the way to the restrooms, I encountered a couple more nurses which acted the same way as the nurses earlier. They were like "Miss, are you fine?" and "Do you need help?" with such a worried face. Did they get infected with Nanoha Syndrome?

I continued walking towards the rest room and told the increasing number of nurses that are infected with Nanoha Syndrome that I'm fine. Seriously, one more staff member that ask are you alrigh-

"Are you alright, Lady?" A male doctor spoke out. God! What? Is the hospital aiming for kindest hospital of the year award? "A red patient should not be walking around freely like that." The doctor continued.

Red patient? Is he talking about my gown colour? Now that I noticed, all of the patient here are wearing other coloured gowns, mostly blue and some green, but no red.

"Let me see… Patient 13 red, huh?" The doctor spoke out while looking at number sewn onto my gown. I looked at his nametag and saw the name of the doctor. Doctor Vice. "Ah, I remember you, you're that kid that was smashed to pieces and sent here" He said with a carefree attitude, is he really a doctor? Wait, did he said 'smashed to pieces'?

"Huh? I think you are mistaken doctor" I said in retort "I did not get smashed to pieces, I think the hospital did some mistakes with my gown and all"

"No no no, you're the kid alright" he said while taking out the cover of the pad he's holding and tapping something into it. "See, Yuuno Scrya" he showed the pad to me, it contains some information about me like blood type and height and also my 'Male' picture.

"The hospital never makes mistakes when It comes to red patient, it's for really critical patient that can never hope to live life normally again" He said with a straight face. "You should be grateful you are even walking now" and he looked at me again.

Just before he was about to say something, he looked again at the pad and looked at me again "it seems like you gone through some really strange events huh?" he spoke again in such carefree way. How does someone still thinks that I am Yuuno scrya after looking at that picture? Does he really trust the hospital THAT much?

"Well, yeah something like that" I said back.

"Oh well, anyways you are set to be discharge from the hospital tonight, you're relatives are coming to pick you up" he said in the carefree way he is and walked on doing what doctors do.

Relatives… wonder what he is talking about. Red patient means that I was in a critical moment huh? Smashed to pieces? Is that why they were all worried about me this morning?

'**This project aims at saving lives of people that have no chance of living through normal methods, just like in your case…'** I recalled the documents I read earlier.

My case, is it that critical? I tried to recall the day where I had my accident, I remember calling out to Fate and Nanoha in the park, but that's it…

* * *

><p>After a while of Nanoha Syndrome nurses and a few minutes later, I reach the restroom. In fact I was standing here, in front of the restroom for a while now. There were two doors, one for gents and one for ladies. I am in the greatest dilemma of my life. WHICH ONE SHOULD I GO?<p>

Ok, ok, relax, let's think this calmly and slowly. First there is the males' toilet on the right and there is the females' toilet on the left. I am a guy at heart… So I should go to the males' toilet no? Honestly I almost went in the males' toilet a while ago and got stopped by a nurse. It was natural of me to just walk in to the Males as I have been doing that for the past I don't know? 16 YEARS? I just got changed into a girl this morning and already I have to go to the females' toilet? Wow! I felt like a total pervert already.

Still I had no choice, I really have to go. With a deep breath, I prepared myself to walk in. I closed my eyes and poof! I open the door and walked a few steps inside. A man's dream, too walk inside the females toilet. I opened my eyes in excite- I mean fear and… there was no one inside it.

Well there is one, but she's in one of the toilet compartments. It is shut tight, you can't look from either above cause the door is too high and below because the door was literally touching the ground. I can't say I'm disappointed or happy but one question for sure, why do men want to go to the females' toilet anyway? I mean they will do their business inside a private compartment and they are not going to come out naked to wash their hands anyways… I sighed and went for the nearest compartment and do my 'stuffs'. It was troublesome in there too but that's a story for next time.

After doing my 'stuffs', I went to the sink to wash my hands, I looked again at my new self in the mirror. It felt as if I was looking at a stranger's face, the only thing similar that my new face has and my old face is the colour of my eyes and also my long blonde hair. Usually I would put my hair in a ponytail but now it was loose and it fell all over my body.

"Ahhh, I gain weight…" apparently the woman from just now had come out already from the doo- Is she wearing a bra? No, the bra was loose and she is adjusting it right now. !, I quickly turn my back towards her and faced the mirror but to no avail, the mirror was projecting me an image of a nurse adjusting her bra. Wait? Nurse? She looked at my back that was turn against her and quickly realise that I am wearing a 'red' hospital gown.

"Ah! are you Okay!" She quickly abandon what she was doing and the bra fall off her chest, giving me a full vision of 'it'. But I was not feeling excited at all. Not like just now where I was not having any feeling looking at myself, but was more like I was shock to know that woman actually do those kind of stuffs in the toilet, I mean coming out naked to wash their hands…

* * *

><p>After the chaos that the Nanoha Syndrome has caused me, I went back to my room. After all I have to pack so I can check out tonight. Doctor vice told me that my relatives are coming to pick me up, but I guess he doesn't know that I am living alone… wonder what can I wear on my trip back? There is no way I'm wearing this! I guess I can just ask the nurses to lend me one of their clothes.<p>

When I got nearer to my room, I saw a white haired woman looking at a piece of paper and standing in front of my room, looking back and fro my room door and that piece of paper. Should I call out to her? She could recognize me.

"What are you doing here Reinforce? I spoke out in my casual tone, hoping that she recognize me

She did not answer immediately but instead turn around slowly and look at me from top to bottom. "You have grown into a splendid woman Yuuno" she spoke to me in her usual monotone voice.

"That has nothing to do with anything! I'm a guy!" I shouted out "And that's not answering my question!"

"I see you are still a noise maker, I heard you got into and accident and got smashed to pieces" she told me with not even a slight change of her usual apathetic voice "It looks like your brain have been reassemble perfectly, Can't say much about your body though" still with her usual face and voice, monotone and lifeless.

"I don't know why, but that last comment pisses me off" I snarled at her

Said person gave of a soft smile and said "Welcome back Yuuno" while patting my head. I'm glad she recognizes me. It feels good being cared about once in a while.

"I know," Reinforce spoke out.

"Huh?" I couldn't comprehend what she meant.

"I know, after all you have always been the one to care about others though" Reinforce said to me

"What do you mean?" I asked her

"You said that it feels good to be cared for" she took off her hand from my head and put it back to her sides again. "Isn't that what you said?"

"I… guess so, I never notice I said it ha ha" I gave out a little laugh.

"You are a bit shorter too." Really that last one was not needed…

"Hey Reinforce," I spoke as she was about to open the door.

"What is it? Reinforce turn around again to face me.

"How do you know that I am Yuuno?" I asked her,

"You called me by my name,"

"I… see" I was a bit disappointed, only I and Hayate call her by her name anyway.

"Besides, there was no one else who look like a ferret anyways" she quickly spoke and opened the door. For me however, I felt a giant arrow to my knee.

* * *

><p>After my not so heart-warming chit chat with my best friends' oldest cousin, Reinforce opened the door and what I saw inside was Fate lying on my bed with Nanoha putting her ear on top of Fate's chest, what in the world are they doing? Chrono was on the other hand was reading the documents that I was reading a while ago.<p>

"Love between childhood friends, what would happen between the two!" Hayate spoke out, huh? Where did she come from?

"Can't agree more, could it be that Fate got pregnant?" Reinforce continued.

"You know that is impossible, both of you" I said.

For your information, we haven't really gone inside yet, technically we were hiding behind the door just as we saw Fate and Nanoha or should I say it was Reinforce who hid behind the door first followed by Hayate who came out from nowhere, I was just standing in front of the door since the beginning.

I don't know what to say, that I am shock that they did not realise we are here or that they are too engrossed in what are they doing. Fate and Nanoha that is, Chrono was just there looking at me with his mouth open.

"I know what are you going to say so shut it" I spat out.

It is then when Fate and Nanoha finally realized we are here. They quickly pulled away from each other and looked away. Really if no one looks after them, they could probably be married now…

"So what are you guys doing here?" I sat down on a chair next to Nanoha, Chrono still stun.

"Isn't it obvious?" Fate who is still sitting on my bed with the sheets pulled up spoke. Is it me or does she look annoyed?

"We came to pick you up silly!" Hayate slapped my back.

"That hurts you idiot!" I spat out, "Besides I can see that, I'm referring to as why you are coming to pick me up" Really, there was no need for them to pick me up. I'll be fine alone.

"No worries! We are a big Family!" Hayate told us in her usual hyperactive manner.

"And we really can leave you to go back all alone." Nanoha told me with a smile "after all you just changed into a … and we… you know!" I can understand what are you trying to say Nanoha, it's just that there was no need for you to put it that way.

"Well for starters, we need to find you clothes to change into-"Fate was disturbed by Chrono

"WAIT, Is it me or there is something wrong with this scene?" Chrono who has now recover from 'oh my god! Yuuno just turn into a girl' attack suddenly shouted.

"What now Onii-chan? You are the one who wanted to come with us," Fate looked at her (step)brother's face, irritated by his actions.

"What? It's not like I wanted to follow, and that's not the point! Don't you guys even feel a bit shock seeing him- her like this?" Wow Chrono, the first few minutes you saw me and already I'm called a 'her'. 2 minutes is my new record!

"What's wrong with that! I mean Yuuno just change genders, I don't see anything wrong with that!" No Fate, everything is wrong, especially your statement.

"No no no! Changing gender is wrong! It's illegal!" good job Chrono for making my heart break,

"It's not like Yuuno asked for it!" Score for the person who actually knows I got smashed to pieces.

"Forget about that! You guys look perfectly normal knowing that he just went a gender change!" this conversation is just wrong no matter how you look at it.

While the heated argument between sister and brother continues, Nanoha went and played with her phone while Hayate and Reinforce drag me out to the toilet inside the room to change.

Why didn't I realise that sooner? There was a toilet in my room the whole time…

* * *

><p>Wow, Hayate actually gave me a real outfit. No skirts! She or rather Renforce gave me Long slacks with T-shirt and a casual jacket to complete my casual look. I tied my long hair into a ponytail and I guess I wore short pants instead of undergarments. I don't know why, but Hayate looked a bit disappointed after hearing me say that I wore short pants. After that's done we went back to the room and found out that Chrono was gone.<p>

"What happen to Chrono?" I asked Fate.

"Idiot got to leave early for his date with Amy" She replied with an enraged tone.

"O-okay…" I replied, wouldn't want to make her more angry than she is right now.

"Ma, ma cool down a bit Fate, Chrono was just shocked" Nanoha spoke in a cute voice. The moment Nanoha said that Fate melted, literally. They would make the perfect pair if both of them would be brave enough to confess to each other. That's Hayate's job.

"That means there are five of us now, just a fit" Reinforce suddenly spoke.

"Huh? What do you mean?" I asked in confusion.

"Well I was worried that I have to leave a person behind" She spoke.

"Yeah, since a car could only fit five people" I said back

"I was thinking of leaving you behind as you are the heaviest here" In her cold and monotone voice, you can sense no regrets in what she just said.

"You are actually going to leave me behind! After all that you say about picking me up!" Officially, the stress accumulated by today only was already enough for me to think about suicide.

"It's a joke, don't worry I'm not going to leave you behind" No one is laughing Reinforce. Well, except for Hayate who was like "Oh! Did you saw your own face when she told you that! Ha ha ha" I can see why Shamal kept on saying that Reinforce is a bad example to Hayate…

The journey for Mid-Childa General Hospital to my house was a long one, made me wonder how much effort it takes for them to come here. By the time we reach the district where we lived it was already 10.42 pm. Well we did left the hospital around 8 so I guess it's normal with all the congestion. It's not normal in the car however, and trust me it was HELL in there, I can't even get a piece of mind. The girls would not stop talking about how good I looked in this outfit, not to mention about Reinforce and Hayate sarcastic remark. Hayate was alright, but Reinforce was total agony.

The first to be drop is Fate who lives the furthest from my house and nearest to Nanoha house, second was Nanoha who was furthest from Hayate house and nearest to Fate house. My house was furthest to Fate and nearest to Nanoha while Hayate House was nearest to my house and Fate house. Wait? Is this some sort of Mathematical question?

Anyways I would be the third to be drop by and Hayate and Reinforce would be the last of course, they live together anyways. By the time we reach my house, Hayate was already sleeping exhausted. It is high time she kept quiet once in a while.

I got off the car and thank Reinforce for dropping me off, but she took something out from her sides and gave it to me

"What is this?" I asked, the thing she gave is a stack of clothing.

"Hayate took some of your new measurements this morning and I felt obligated to give you this, I'm sure that your old clothes won't fit you anymore." Reinforce took out another thing from her sides and hand me a letter "I guess you don't remember what happen so I suggest you look at that if you're ready"

"Uh, thanks?" I don't know what to say.

"There is no skirts in there, don't worry." She told me "take your time to get used to this"

"Really you don't have to do this to me." I told her

"It's the least I could do after what you did for her" and she looked at Hayate who was soundly sleeping. I saw a rare smile on her face.

After everything is settled she drove off and disappears in the corner. With a smile i walked towards the door, but the letter from earlier dropped and the contents fell all over the ground. It's the documents from earlier and some other pictures, upon closer inspection it looks like some sort of accident. The person inside the picture was beyond recognizable, but I knew it was me the moment I saw my hair which was torn out from my head, it was red in colour. Nanoha and Fate was in the picture, their faces were… indescribable.

"**Ah, I remember you, you're that kid that was smashed to pieces and sent here" **

The words that Doctor Vice told me ring in my head. I remember clearly now, I was smashed to pieces to stop Nanoha and Fate from kissing each other in public. There was a teacher form school there at that time and I can't let her see them… I guess I had a crush on them.

"I made all of them worried huh?" a smile crept on my face and a sense of warm feeling came over me. That's probably the tenth time I felt that feeling today.

With a smile I took all of the contents and put it back inside the letter. I walked to the door with a happy feeling, but it did not last long however, I can't believe I forgot about my house keys!

Summer day Two:

12 Am: Had to break into my own house…

* * *

><p>The morning was bright, it rain a little while ago so the air was breeze for Fate and Nanoha. The pair was going for morning jogs but Nanoha was acting all weird.<p>

"Nanoha?" Fate asked but there was no response from Nanoha

"Nanoha" Fate asked again

"…"

"Nanoha!" Fate shouted

"Hai!" Nanoha shriek out of shock.

"What is it?" Fate asked her with a troubled face.

"What are you talking about nyahaha!" Nanoha told her off with a laugh, it was cute but Fate was more worried about her than her cute laugh.

"Is this about Yuuno?" Nanoha jolted, Fate was dead on "He is fine, you saw what happened yesterday right? He doesn't remember a thing and he was just fine"

"I know but, don't you think this is just too much for him? I mean try to imagine if you are in his place" Nanoha told Fate "He is-"

"He is important to you, I know. Probably more important than me" Fate spoke and instantly Nanoha stopped. She could feel Nanoha's tremors .

"No! That's not true! You are the most important to me Fate!" Nanoha shouted but instantly blush the moment she realized what she just said but still she continued "It's just that Yuuno is important too, Hayate and the others are the same too," Fate turn around to look at her flushed faced.

"…"

"…"

They both fell silent after a while. Just as Fate was about to speak up, a certain blonde came from a corner and ran past them. Yuuno did not notice the pair there and continued to run in high speed.

"Yuuno goes for jogs early in the morning to keep fit…" Nanoha whispered

"See he's fine, there is no need to worry about him" Fate told her.

"I guess so, makes me feel stupid for worrying so much for him nyahaha," Nanoha told with a smile.

"Nee Nanoha,"

"Huh? what is it?"Nanoha asked back

"Did you really mean it…" Fate looked to the ground and then looked to Nanoha's face with a determine look "Did you really mean it when you said I am the most important to you?"

Nanoha blushed and slowly nodded "Already I can't handle the fact that Yuuno was hospitalize," she looked up to fate "If it was you who was hospitalize I would be lost, I don't want to lose you anymore!" she cried while Fate just smiled at her honest answer.

They looked at each other and smiled meaningfully, Fate and Nanoha closed her eyes and-

"Ferret-boy~, Ferret-boy~" Happiness turn into anger after hearing the ringtone which Fate made herself for Yuuno.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

"I heard Yuuno Scrya was sent to the hospital this summer holidays"

A certain Guy with purple hair Spit out his drink.

**Chapter 3: People who cares. End**

**A/N: Well that's done, my total words just doubled with this chapter alone. I did not get to have my beta reader to read this cause he's out for a vacation. So bear with my mistakes and all.**

**The toilet part was inspired by my friend, Friene who says that she encountered that before in her life. I mean the nurse going out fixing her bra(Not genderswapping or going to the males' toilet). Read and review please!**

**Hopefully Chapter 4 is coming soon…**


End file.
